KINGDOM HEARTS 3 SPECIAL ENDING
by Anonimosx
Summary: Have you ever imagined Sora and his friends reacting to their third main video game, after they played the entire game? Do you think that maybe they also were playing it? Just like the rest of the fans? There you have an example of how would be it in the most Kingdom Hearts style, alongside some other funny surprise. A little present for all Kingdom Hearts fans. Enjoy it.


**What do you think Sora and his friends were doing when their last video game, Kingdom Hearts 3, was released? Do you think that maybe they also were playing with it? Just like the rest of the fans? You would be surprised. I hope that all of you like this little entertainment thing and have some fun reading it.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were in a living room playing their new video game: Kingdom Hearts 3, at last. From what was appearing on the TV screen, it was obvious that they reached to the end credits.

"Well, there you have: the great conclusion, the unexpected ending, the final apotheosis." Sora said proudly.

"Well, not so happy. Look what happen to you." Donald said a little sad.

"Come on, Donald. You know I couldn't leave Kairi on her own like that. Besides, you forgot that I risked myself for saving her the first time in Hollow Bastion? And I managed to come back unexpectedly, so why not again?"

"Yeah, you sure did." Donald exclaimed cheered up.

"Wait, it's already over?" Goofy asked confused.

"Well guys, is what happens with all stories: they have a beginning and an end." Sora explained.

"Gawrsh, we already passed the entire game without even noticing it." Goofy said surprised.

"Well, what do you think? For me, it was epic! Even more than our previous games." Sora expressed.

"Sure, we get better and better with every new one." Goofy agreed.

"Oh phooey, I can't wait for the next big adventure!" Donald said excited.

"Yeah, me too. But now, we'll have to wait until it's release." Sora said.

"Well, maybe we can make time until it comes. Hey! Why don't we play it again?!" Goofy suggested.

"Yes! Let's start a new game!" Donald exclaimed happy.

"Seriously?" Sora asked in disbelief. "But we finished it already! Come on, we deserve a break."

Donald and Goofy became disappointed. At seeing their faces, Sora had an idea.

"But…" Sora started, catching Goofy and Donald's attention. "I heard that some DLC is coming soon." He revealed.

"REALLY?!" Both friends said in disbelief.

"Yep, it was a surprise for when we have ended the game." Sora said with a smile.

"Oh phooey, that is great!" Donald said very happy.

"And what this DLC contents?" Goofy asked curious.

"Who knows? They didn't tell me anything. Only that it will come this next winter." Sora said a little disappointed, just like his friends became again.

"No fair." Donald exclaimed.

"It seems that we'll have to wait until that moment, just like everybody." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but waiting is so boring." Sora declared before he thought another idea. "You know what? We'll play the whole game again! Tomorrow!"

"Good idea, Sora!" Goofy expressed happy.

"You said it!" Donald agreed.

In that moment, Mickey Mouse entered in the room.

"Hello guys, what are you doing?" Mickey said, before realizing they were playing Kingdom Hearts 3, which made him very surprised and excited. "You didn't tell me and the others that you three were playing the new long-awaited video game?! I want to see it too!" He exclaimed excited.

"Hum…the thing is, Mickey, that we already complete the entire adventure." Sora revealed a little nervous, and embarrassed.

"We couldn't wait any longer, your majesty." Goofy said embarrassed too.

"We're so sorry." Donald said also embarrassed.

"Nah, it's okay. This have an easy solution." Mickey said very calmed, like nothing was wrong.

"Uh, Really?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes. We only need to go back to the main menu, and start a new game." Mickey said as he tokes the console controller and began to do something.

"Oh, hey, wait!" Sora exclaimed, trying to prevent him to do something he not expected.

But too late, Mickey returned back to the main menu of the game.

"NOOOOO!" Sora yelled in frustration.

"Everybody! Come here! We're going to play the new video game!" Mickey called loud to other people.

"Oh no!"

"What happens, Sora?" Donald asked confused.

"Yeah, why did you get like that? We're going to play the whole story again." Goofy added.

"Because we had not seen the epilogue and the post-credits scenes yet. We were so close!" Sora exclaimed frustrated. Of course, by hearing that, that same frustration became theirs too.

At the moment, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and casted a spell that transformed the entire living room into a cinema-like room, something amazing for Sora and company. Then, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey's friends came through the main door: Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Ventus, Terra and Aqua.

"We are here, guys." Kairi said excited.

"I hope you not started without us again, like the last time." Riku said with a smile.

Later, after everyone became comfortable, more guests came from another main door. It was Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale and Jiminy Cricket.

"Hello everyone. Oh my, are you now with the new game?" Minnie asked graciously.

"Hehehe, every good story deserves to be watched twice." Scrooge said smiling.

"Yeah!" Donald's nephews agreed excited.

Then, surprisingly more Disney characters started to appear from the main entrances and taking seats, like Timon and Pumbaa…

"What?" Donald asked in disbelief.

…Or Snow White and the 7 dwarfs.

"How all they get here?" Goofy asked confused.

"Better said, what are all they doing here?" Donald added. "Hey! You there, sit down!"

Instantly, more and more characters kept coming into the room, some ones that Sora and his friends met and others that they didn't, yet; like Genie, Stitch, Peter Pan with the Lost Boys and Tikerbell and her fairy friends, Kenai with Koda, the royal sisters Anna and Elsa, Bambi, Aladar, Perry the Platypus and many others. Although, Donald and Goofy started to feel themselves a little tight.

"Hey, careful!" Goofy said.

"Watch it!" Donald shouted.

Now the 2 of them were trying to not being squashed like next to a moving wall, but when Dumbo sit on his seat, they ended being blasted off to the ceiling, letting out their iconic classic screams. Fortunately, they landed both very near to Sora, who simply sighted in defeat after they recovered quickly.

"Okay guys, you win." Sora confessed.

"I told you that we will play this game two or three times." Donald declared in victory.

"So, are you ready again?" Goofy encouraged Sora passing him the controller.

"May my heart be my guiding key." Sora proclaimed. "Or like I was going to say first: Hakuna Matata." He said joking, making his friends to laugh too.

Sora pressed the New Game option and everything started from the very beginning once again.

"Hey fellas." Goofy asked Sora and Donald in low voice. "We remembered to save our game before all this, right?"

"Hum…" Sora started a little unsure.

"Oh phooey." Donald said annoyed.

**And that's it. I hope all of you enjoyed this. I leave with only one question for you: Where do you think this is imagined from? I will give you a clue. Something similar to this already happened to some of the characters I have mentioned before on another Disney movie. See if you can figure that out. Have a very good day. Goodbye.**


End file.
